Caught Up In You
by EmbraceImperfection
Summary: Beca gets caught staring and admits her interest in Chloe totally on accident. Her friends urge her to express her feelings while she thinks they must be crazier than she is.


She never should have listened to her father. She should have just sold her beat up old car, bought a plane ticket and gone to LA like she planned. Had she gone with her gut instinct she wouldn't be four months into school and already wanting to tear her hair out. Beca never expected to actually enjoy participating in the Bellas, much less looking forward to their daily practices.

_I mean, a capella? Lame_.

Of course, the reason she couldn't wait to get there was the same reason she couldn't wait to leave every night and quit altogether to save her sanity. _Ah ces't la vie_ she thought as she rounded the corner of Turner Hall heading for the auditorium where the Bellas gathered. She was just reaching to open the door when she heard her name from behind followed by running footsteps. Turning to follow the voice, her hand falls limp to her side and she inwardly marvels at her luck.

_Of course she shows up out of nowhere when I'm thinking about her_.

She's trying to decide if this is a good or bad thing as Chloe reaches her and wraps her in a quick hug before opening the door for them both. Head still spinning from their sudden contact, Beca smiles up at her closest friend. The redhead returns the smile warmly saying "Hey short stack! How's your day going?"

Throwing a soft glare Beca replies, "Hardy har har, Beca's small. Anyway it's been fine, I slept through my first class and played Candy Crush through my last, so you know, totally productive."

At this Chloe chuckles and says "Whoa slow down nerd, they're gonna put you on the honor roll."

"Honor Roll, what's that?"

Both laughing they reached the rest of the Bellas, minus one, and found their way to their usual places. Chloe moved to speak with Aubrey, who was writing today's schedule on the white board, while Beca sat between Cynthia Rose and an empty chair normally occupied by Fat Amy. She was just about to ask Cynthia if she's heard from the missing Australian when the boisterous girl herself came bursting through the double doors on the opposite side of the room, practically tackling Beca out of her seat when she falls into her own. Recovering, Beca faces her, eyebrows raised in obvious question and a knowing smirk already gracing her lips.

Fat Amy sheepishly mutters, "Never quite made it back to my own place last night and we- I mean I kinda lost track of time. Shh don't tell Blondie."

Just then their fearless leader herself spoke up at the front of the room. "As inconspicuous as your entrance was Fat Amy, you could take some tips in whispering from Lily."

At this Lily made a barely audible remark no one but Stacie, who was sitting immediately to her right, heard. Stacie's eyes widened momentarily before she put her face in her own hands, shoulders quaking in laughter. "Case and point," Aubrey continued. "Look I honestly couldn't care less what, or who, you do on your own time as long as you show up to practice on time, and today was cutting it close so figure it out. Oh and of course as long as it isn't a Treble but that goes without saying. Now!"

She clapped her hands together and began going through the day's agenda, while Beca and Chloe, having made eye contact at the mention of a Treble, both broke into silent giggles. Little did Aubrey know that Fat Amy was scandalously involved with her least favorite Treble of them all, Bumper. Fat Amy elbowed Beca sharply in the ribs, hissing in her ear "Shut your trap before she uses some Jedi mind trick and knows!"

Rubbing her sore ribs, Beca lets her gaze fall back to the peppy redhead listening intently to her co-captain's lecture. _Jesus, how is she even human_. Obviously pre-informed by her roommate about today's focus on cardio and choreography she was definitely dressed to make somebody sweat. She's got a neon green cropped sport top on showing off her toned arms and stomach of oh-so-perfectly shaped abs. The black work out shorts she's wearing sit just as low as they can on her hips and are rather small (_but who's complaining_) and reveal long muscular legs ending in matching Nike running shoes, not to mention her whole body is tanned just right. _She probably doesn't even try to tan, it's just natural or something _Beca thinks_. _While all of that is admittedly awe-inspiring, it's nothing in comparison to the girl's eyes. As blue and clear as the southern sky in spring, her eyes were truly beautiful in color. But the real beauty about them was how much they revealed about their owner. Chloe's eyes gave real meaning to the expression 'the eyes are the window to the soul.' When she was happy or excited about something her eyes absolutely lit up. When she was frustrated or concentrating it showed through in a certain glow of consternation. Yes her eyes really were Chloe's most intriguing feature. And of course she was blessed with the most gorgeous hair color that would most accentuate said feature. Beca snorted to herself. _It should be illegal to look like that. _

Just then she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see a smiling Cynthia Rose lean over to whisper, "If you stare any harder at that fine ass, she's gonna light on fire."

Without thinking Beca scoffs and whispers back, "Like she could get any hotter."

As soon as the last word is out of her mouth, Beca's eyes go comically wide and she glances at Cynthia Rose in horror. CR is sitting back with eyebrows raised and playful smile still in place looking satisfied but not too surprised. Unable to take the awkwardness and embarrassment any longer she jumped up out of her seat. All eyes turned to her and Aubrey said, "Someone's oddly eager today. Okay guys let's go, 20 laps.'

_Oh thank God, she was about to send us to torture anyway.._

The rest of practice Beca kept her distance from CR, avoiding a conversation she was definitely not ready to have. She had only just admitted to herself maybe a week ago that the reason she was so fascinated by her redheaded friend was because she was actually attracted to her. Admittedly she was terrified of this newfound crush, but only slightly. Alright it scared the living hell out of her. Only because it was such new territory for her though; she'd only ever had boyfriends all through her teenage years and if memory served her right she quite enjoyed what their gender brought to the table. So this whole wanting to jump a chick thing was confusing to say the least. Not to mention a really sweet, intelligent, talented, hilarious and drop dead gorgeous one who was way out of her league. Ergo, Beca wanted to tear her hair out.

After they'd been there for what felt like eons, Aubrey finally dismissed them. Beca unceremoniously threw all her belongings into her bag, hoisting it onto her back and fled the room as fast as her feet would carry her. Once outside she clamped her headphones over her ears and let the fresh air and rhythmic bass notes chase her stress away. As if the world was saying 'yeah right,' not thirty seconds after she had hit play were her headphones yanked off from behind. "HEY!" Whirling around ready to throw down over one of her most prized possessions she was face to face with CR. The Bella was a little out of breath and held the headphones away from Beca hostage style.

"Stop makin me chase you after that damn sweatshop practice we just had." Beca rolled her eyes and snatched her headphones out of CR's hand. Turning on her heel, she was just about to put them back on when she heard CR call out "I'm gonna tell her! I'll tell her if you don't stop!"

Stopping dead in her tracks she spun around with one of the scariest glares CR had seen her wear yet. Crossing the short distance between the two Cynthia Rose spoke again. "Alright I would never do that but stop! Just please talk to me, let's go get lunch and talk." At this Beca simply stared with an exasperated expression on her face, obviously not enthused about the idea.

"Come on I'll buy," CR added.

After a few more seconds of deliberation Beca let out a defeated sigh and said, "Fine, lead the way mind reader."

CR chuckled and started toward the diner across campus. After they had sat down and ordered Beca sat across from her friend, fiddling with the straw in her drink and swirling the ice around as her thoughts whirred a mile a minute. She really didn't want to admit her crush to anyone, then again she kind of already did. _Shit. _Well Cynthia Rose was probably the best woman for the job if she had to choose, the woman so obviously a lady lover herself if her prolonged staring at Stacie was anything to go by. But what if she blabs and Chloe actually finds out? Then she'll think she's a total freak and Bellas practice will go from partial to complete torture. _Oh God, fuck this, this is a mess I'm just going to become a nun_ she thought as she stabbed harshly at a piece of ice.

'Damn girl I think I can see actual steam comin out of your ears," came Cynthia's raspy voice through her muddled thoughts.

"Can we just get this awkward train rolling?" Beca blurted out. "I mean we both know why you want to talk and I don't really know what you want me to say."

Again Cynthia Rose chuckled at her and gave her a warm smile. "I actually want to say something to you if that's okay. You know I was pretty sure you were into that Jesse kid for the first couple months of school. But anytime all the groups get together you've only got eyes and smiles for one person. I mean I've seen that Treble guy make you laugh but it ain't nothing compared to when she does. Then I started noticing how you look at her in practice and damn girl you got it bad."

"Oh my god," Beca interrupts suddenly. "Do I really stare at her that creepily? Jesus Christ she probably thinks I'm such a fucking weirdo. Oh god this is-" she threw her face into her hands as Cynthia cut her off.

"Dude, chill out, it's not creepy."

Beca raised her head slowly looking CR in the eye. "It's not?"

"No, it's actually… Well it's just so obvious you aren't just looking at her because she's fine."

Beca narrowed her yes at Cynthia, completely lost. "What do you mean?"

"Well you love her right?"

Beca's mouth fell open and she leaned back into her seat, feeling a need to physically distance herself from the notion. She stared back spluttering, "What? No I- there's no- I couldn't- that's." Eventually she just left her mouth slightly ajar, soaking in CR's question. _Love her?! How the hell is that an option? I mean we barely know each other right? Well she does know more about me than anyone else at Barden. And we do have each other's orders memorized at- well just about everywhere around here. _

She had previously just assumed her infatuation was based on her physical desire for Chloe, something superficial that resulted solely from the girl's undeniable beauty. But Cynthia's question has led her here, caught up in a hundred different thoughts about the other ways Chloe affects her. The way she smiles immediately upon seeing the redhead. How when she shows up unannounced at her dorm, Beca feels giddy instead of annoyed. The amount of time she spends thinking about how to cheer Chloe up if she's had a rough day_. Holy shit, I love her. Dammit_.

"Beca. I get being afraid of how you feel. It ain't easy for anybody to deal with their shit. But I know personally how it feels to love someone you don't know how to love."

Mind still reeling from her realization of love, Beca returned was she could of her attention to CR. "You know when you ran out of practice today Chloe asked me and Amy if you were okay. She seemed pretty bummed out you didn't wait for her like usual."

At this Beca looked down at her lap guiltily. "I don't know what to do. I don't know how to make it stop or go away."

Cynthia Rose was silent for a minute knowing exactly how Beca would react to her next words.

"You don't, you tell her."

As expected, Beca's head snapped back up and she gazed at Cynthia Rose in shock. "Are you on drugs?! No, no way!"

"Why not?"

"Oh I don't know? Because that's crazy! She likes dudes, you know big hot fratty ones with those things, what are they called? Oh yeah, penises!"

Cynthia scoffed at this, "So did you before her right?"

Scoffing Beca replies, "Yeah well that's different. Look at her, she's capable of turning anyone in her direction. Even if she did like women she's way out of my league."

"First of all, I admit Chloe is a goddess, but you can't not know you're a hot little piece too." Cynthia Rose had to stop and laugh at the incredulous look on Beca's face at that one. "Look, she could wait everyday to walk home with Aubrey. You know, her best friend and roommate, but instead she walks like twenty minutes out of her way with you to your dorm. She brings you food at the radio station at like 2 am. Don't deny it either, Fat Amy and I heard her talking about eggrolls in the background during your show one night."

Beca smiled at this, remembering that particular night. Chloe was trying to decide which one of them would get the last eggroll, ultimately splitting it and making a mess. She had given the bigger half to Beca. Again Cynthia Rose's voice brought her back from her memory.

"Not to mention she watches you almost as much as you watch her."

"Nuh uh." Beca won't believe it, that's crazy talk.

"Yes huh, ask the others, you two are like our very own angsty teen drama. Listen I've gotta get to my evening class. Will you please just tell her? I'm willing to bet she feels the same."

Beca looked at her friend, deep in thought_. Could she be right? Was this too much to hope for? Who knows_.

"Either way everything's going to work out in the end okay?" Cynthia added. Beca nodded as her friend stood up and began to leave. She turned around for one last addition. "Beca quit being a whoos and just go for it."

Beca looked up somewhat indignantly and watched CR exit the diner. She knew her friend was right, that one way or another, things would work out. This was all just happening so fast and she didn't know if it was such a good idea to keep it rolling. Then again the hours she spent with Chloe hanging out or at practice without being able to touch her or tell her how beautiful she was seemed to drag on forever. Jesus how did I not realize I love her?

Three hours later Beca was pacing around her room at alarming speed and definitely too fidgety to be anywhere near calm. She had just texted her muse and was awaiting a reply. As Kimmy Jin huffed her disapproval for the third time, Beca's phone finally chimed.

-Hey shorty what's up?-

-You know maybe you're just abnormally tall and I'm normal-

-Oh dear sweet Beca, you are not normal-

-Whatever Amazonian, are you free tonight?-

-Sure, for you.-

What the- no no she's not going to read into that. Regardless of her inner admonitions she couldn't help but feel butterflies flutter through her belly.

-Cool come over at 9?-

-Sure thing, see you then -

Beca smiled as the redhead's confirmation came through, running her thumb softly over her name on the screen. Suddenly she remembered what she was planning to discuss with Chloe and her face immediately fell. _What the hell am I doing? I can't actually tell her. Oh my god, oh my g-_

"Will you chill out?"

Beca hadn't even noticed that she was practically running in incessant circles around the room now. Kimmy Jin was clearly over it. She halted on the opposite side of the room near the door, deer-in-the-headlights look gracing her face as she stared helplessly at her roommate.

"What is the matter with you? Girlfriend finally realize she's too good for you?"

An odd choking sound came out of Beca's mouth. "My- what?"

"Red. You know she's way too hot for you right?"

At this, all semblance of badassery was completely lost from the tiny brunette; her hands flew to grasp at her hair as she frantically retraced her circle muttering non-stop "Oh my god, what is wrong with me. This is so fucked up, oh my god, oh m-"

"HEY FREAK! What the hell is going on?"

Suddenly Beca spun around her eyes shining with what can only be described as crazy.

"She's not my girlfriend! But I was gonna tell her I like her; actually I fucking love her – because Cynthia Rose is insane and convinced me she might like me too. But you're right! Of course she doesn't! Why the hell would she! And now she's coming over here later, oh my god, I have to go. I-"

Suddenly Kimmy Jin got up from her desk chair, walked to stand directly in front of Beca and used the flat of her palm to smack the panicking girl right on her forehead.

"Shut up! Geez Oompa Loompa I was messing with you, you really are dumb aren't you? Has it not occurred to you that a girl like that has infinite options of places to be and people to hang out with. Yet she is here literally all the time."

Beca had calmed, slightly, mostly still in shock that Kimmy Jin had actually hit her. However her words were now sinking in and she felt that flutter of hope again.

"Not to mention," Kimmy Jin continued, "when she is here you're either staring at her like a horny fourteen year old boy or like you want to marry her right there. If she doesn't already know then she's as dumb as you are."

Beca huffed a little exasperatedly. "Why does everyone keep s-AH!"

There was a knock on the door and Beca's eyes flew to the clock on her desk. 8:07. There's no way that's Chloe, she's an hour early! Kimmy Jin whipped the door open to reveal none other than the bubbly smiling redhead herself.

"Good luck Red," Kimmy Jin directed to Chloe as she grabbed her book and walked back to the door. She turned to Beca one last time. "Don't be a whoos, I'm not wrong." And with Beca's hateful glare she left the room, Beca shutting the door behind her but not turning around yet.

"What was that all about?" Chloe asked from behind Beca. Taking a breath to steady herself in an attempt to calm the crazy, she turned slowly around to find the redhead sitting in her desk chair, spinning slightly from side to side. _God she's like an overgrown toddler, she's so fucking cute_. "Beca?" came Chloe's soft confused voice through the distracted fog in her brain.

She walked to sit on the edge of her bed and spoke up, "Oh sorry, nothing she's weird. Why are you here so early?"

Chloe smiled and spun a full circle in the chair, answering, "I don't know got excited I guess. Don't act so happy to see me Becs."

"What? No I am, I'm happy you're here, really, I am," Beca spluttered and put a pained smile on her face realizing she sounded like a fool. Chloe stopped spinning with an amused yet concerned expression on her face. She quirked an eyebrow asking, "Whoa are you okay? You seem a little ancy."

"Yeah totally I'm fine!" Beca answered a little too quickly, shutting her eyes. _Get your shit together Mitchell. _

"O-kayyy, so what's up? Why'd you want to hang out?" Chloe asked deciding to Beca will tell her what's going on eventually. At her question Beca felt a tinge of the familiar sarcasm she finds confidence in return to her.

"What? Can't a girl want to see her best friend just cause?" She asked smirking at the redhead who just stared at her a little thoughtfully. Without replying she got up out of the chair and joined the brunette on the bed, sitting closer than normal people would, but she's Chloe. She sat cross legged facing the brunette who was still turned to face the room with her legs hanging over the side of the bed.

"I'm your best friend?" The redhead asked softly while intently watching the small girl in front of her. Beca's head turned quickly to her with a disbelieving smile and quirked eyebrow, "Yeah duh. Have I never told you that before?"

Chloe's eyes got visibly brighter and slightly watery as she beamed at Beca. Still in a soft thoughtful tone she shook her head a tiny bit and replied, "No you haven't."

Beca chuckled lightly while staring at her own feet swinging back and forth and said, "Oh I guess I must have thought you just knew when I knew, I don't know."

"What do you mean, when did you know?"

Beca looked back up to meet the redhead's intense gaze and felt her throat close around her breath. Those eyes. She could see an emotion there she'd never noticed before and couldn't let herself think what it might be. Blinking a little, she responded, "The day I had that disastrous lunch with my dad? I called you after, which is weird for me anyway, and you rushed over here and let me blubber to you and everything. Plus you brought me food, so you know, score."

She expected Chloe to laugh at her last comment but instead the redhead just stared at her before suddenly leaning forward to wrap Beca in a tight hug. Running one hand over her back she spoke into Beca's ear softly, "Beca I will always be here for you. I am so glad you feel you can call me to comfort you, because I want to. I want to make you happy if I can." Beca felt like she couldn't breathe. Her chest felt constricted with the emotion filling her heart at Chloe's words and the confusion she felt knowing she didn't mean it the way Beca wanted her to. When she registered that Chloe's other hand had slipped under her hair to her neck, her fingers lightly stroking the soft skin there Beca couldn't take it anymore. She shrugged Chloe off and hopped off the bed, beginning to pace back and forth in front of it. Alarmed at the brunette's sudden change in demeanor, Chloe spoke worriedly. "Beca what is it? What's wrong? Did I say something?"

Beca laughed harshly at the ridiculousness of her predicament and threw her hands up before whirling to face the confused redhead on her bed. "No you've done nothing wrong! It's all me, I am a complete lunatic Chloe!" She turned and began her pacing again before continuing. "I called you over here to basically tell you what a lunatic I am. Stupid Cynthia Rose and her advice." She stopped still when she reached the door, closing her eyes and hanging her head as she took one final deep breath. _Fuck it_.

"Chloe I- You- Shit this is hard. You make me laugh harder than anyone else I've ever met. Like actually laugh. When you come over I never want you to leave. I feel real disappointment when I watch you walk out of the door. When you make me sleep in your bed at your place, you aren't making me do anything, I love it. I love waking up with the smell of your hair in my face and my arm around you. I love that you know exactly how I like my coffee. I love when you're doing homework and you get frustrated, I don't know if you know but you stick your tongue out. It's fucking adorable." She felt a hand on her shoulder and herself being turned. _No I'm not done yet_. She kept her eyes closed and continued to speak as Chloe's hands framed her shoulders, too afraid to see her expression yet. "You make me want to be better, while still making me want to believe in the person I am. No one's ever made me feel that way and I just want you to know how incredible you are. I know I sound like a crazy person and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Chlo but I love you, I am so in love with you," she finished her sentence in a tear-filled whisper. She felt Chloe's hands move from her shoulders, sliding up her neck to rest softly on either side of her face.

"Beca open your eyes. Look at me," she whispered. "Please open your eyes."

Slowly Beca opened her eyes to see Chloe's face mere inches away from her own, beaming. Seeing Chloe's beautiful eyes locked onto her own, Beca felt more tears fall. Chloe caught them swiping them away with her thumbs. "Beca, don't you ever, ever, apologize for loving me ever again." Her smile widened as she saw the shock wash over Beca's face. Stepping closer to her so their bodies were pressed flush together, she continued, "I am not sorry you love me, and I am definitely not sorry that I love you. Because I do Beca, I love you so much."

Beca let out a breath and asked lightly, "You do?" She watched as Chloe leaned in impossibly closer and felt her eyes flutter shut just before their lips met softly. Her heart was beating out of chest as she melted in the reassuring pressure and movement of Chloe's lips against hers. She instinctively brought her hands to lightly grasp the redhead's waist, but as she felt Chloe take her bottom lip into her mouth her grip instantly tightened. She couldn't help but let out a gasp as the action, which Chloe used to her advantage and deepened the kiss slipping her tongue into Beca's mouth. Chloe replied to Beca's involuntary soft moan with her own and when Beca wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her closer against her, she pushed the brunette back against the door. _Holy shit she's a good kisser_. Beca's head was spinning in desire and disbelief as she felt Chloe's hands beginning to lightly run up and down her stomach and sides, her tongue still massaging her own. When she felt them continue the same movement after slipping under her shirt and Chloe move her mouth to her neck she felt all breath leave her lungs and couldn't function anymore.

"Chloe- Chlo-"

Immediately the redhead pulled away and looked into Beca's eyes. "What's wrong?"

Beca felt desire pull at her once more taking in the way Chloe was slightly out of breath and how enticingly swollen her lips were. She laughed lightly and said, "Nothing, I just need to slow down a little is all." She felt a bright smile on her face and she added, "You are so beautiful."

Chloe matched her smile and leaned in to place a tender kiss to her lips before pulling away entirely but grabbing Beca's hands as well and pulling her to the bed with her. "As are you," she said and then crawled on the bed to lay on the side closest to Beca's bookshelf and pulling Beca onto the bed next to her. They faced each other just staring into one another's eyes for what felt like a second and an hour at the same time. Somehow they had gravitated to each other again, and had reconnected into a loving kiss. They shared tender exchanges for a while, reveling in the presence and closeness of one another. The kiss soon turned passionate at around the same time Beca had placed her hand on Chloe's hip and felt warm, bare skin under her fingers where Chloe's shirt had ridden up. Spurred on by the urgency with which Chloe was sliding her tongue against her own, she slipped her whole hand under the shirt to feel the soft hot skin of Chloe's back and pulled her closer to her own body. As their bodies met again, she felt Chloe whimper into her mouth making Beca's hips rock forward slightly. They broke apart slightly both panting heavily. "Whoa, I don't- sorry," Beca said softly. Chloe grinned as she leaned in close enough for their lips to barely just touch and whispered, "What did I say about apologizing?" With that she threw her leg over the brunette's waist to effectively straddle her and reclaimed her lips. Surprised in the absolute best of ways, the brunette let out an embarrassing, but so freaking hot, moan into the redhead's mouth. She then slipped both hands under Chloe's blouse, running them up and down her back loving the feeling of her bare skin underneath her fingers. Chloe moved from her lips to place kisses along her jawline then back down her neck, discovering a particularly sensitive spot when Beca dug her nails into the skin at her waist. Loving the effect she was having on the brunette, she nipped and sucked at the spot making sure to rub her tongue soothingly over it. Beca let out another noise of approval while Chloe paid attention to her neck and moved her hands bravely down to grip the ass she'd been admiring for months. At the action Beca felt Chloe instantaneously grind her hips down into her own, making both girls moan and meet one another's eye.

Although she was aching with want for the beautiful woman on top of her, looking into Chloe's eyes Beca was reminded how much she loved her and respected her and found reason again. "We should probably stop," she said.

"How come?" Chloe asked, her eyes darting between Beca's eyes and her lips.

"Because I- I love you. And I want to do this, whatever we're doing, right. I want to treat you right. And while I am so definitely into this-" she gestured down to where Chloe was still straddling her- "I want to take you on a date and woo you and stuff. You know before I let you into my pants," she finished with her smart ass smirk in place. Chloe threw her head back and sat up laughing at the unbelievable girl underneath her. Rolling sideways so she could cuddle up into Beca's side, she said, "You are something else, Beca Mitchell."

"Is that a yes?"

"To what? I was never formally asked a question," Chloe responded grinning.

"Oh my god, really woman? Okay… Chloe will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?" Beca asked dramatically.

Chloe was silent for a moment before responding, "Eh I don't know, you're buying right?"

"Chloe!"

The redhead burst into laughter at herself and looked up at the indignant brunette before giving her a light kiss. "Yes, yes, yes I would love to go on a date with you." Beca smiled brightly down at her and just before they met in another kiss Chloe whispered, "And then I would love to get into your pants." She then fell into another fit of laughter.

Beca couldn't help but laugh with the adorable girl in her arms. "You're lucky I love you."

Coming out of her giggles, Chloe smiled widely and looked into the eyes of the girl she loved so much and said with the utmost sincerity, "I know."


End file.
